Emperor's Hound's
History The Emperor's Hound's are a chapter of unknown origin but it is believed to be the more violent chapters, maybe even the Space Wolves, the chapter fought in the great crusade and the Horus Heresy. Horus Heresy The Emperor's Hound's missed the majority of the Horus Heresy and only arrived alongside the Space Wolves. The Chapter Master at the time Borele Jogstan felt a great rage at the death of Sanguineus and the injuries of the Emperor. As a result the Emperor's Hound's went on a few decades of hunting down any chaos and literally ripping them to threads even the traitor marines. The Emperor's Hound's took heavy casualties in the Great Crusade, namely the landing zone slaughter so much that the chapter only had one survivor out of the hundreds sent in. This one survivor had such injuries that he was turned in to the chapter's only dreadnought. The disappearance of the Hound's A garbled report from Cadia said the Emperor's Hound's fleet had gone from their scanners near the eye of Terra, luckily the report was two mixed vox calls and the Emperor's Hound's had gone beyond the western reach of the galaxy. Just moments before the chapter was to be deemed lost centuries after they went, the Hound's reappeared on the eastern fringe. The chapter had lost most of its fleet and only two battle barges and a few support ship's left. The Chapter had run down its ammo that a lot of brothers weapons and ammo were chaos tainted, this lead to the Inquisition under the highest orders to check and recheck the chapter for Chaos taint. This also meant that a Grey Knight detachment were sent to stay with the chapter and they do still. The Heresy of Sven 'Death Clad' Sven was the only survivor of the landing zone slaughter and turned to a dreadnought. The Ordo Malleus, thought it best to leave the dreadnought from its Chaos checks but the Grey Knights were always keeping an eye on the dreadnought. The dreadnought was kept in the battle barge 'Avenger of the Father' This battle barge doubled as the chapter's monastery. The dreadnought was seen in battle to be more fanatical and blood thirsty, a few honour guard were seen happily following it around the battle barge. Eventually chanting was heard in a cargo hold that Sven used. Then a third of the honour guard turned against their brothers and the servitor's on the ship. The chapter master at the time a successor of Borele was Romeus Gotgorn he and the chapter's chief librarian Meheranus Razor fell back in to the deepest un tread bowels of the ship. Luckily the Grey Knights and Mehernus had a mutual understanding and the Librarian managed to get a psychic message to the leader of the Grey Knights. The grey knights and a squad of Terminators led a boarding action the Team recaptured the bridge and the Chapter Master and Chief Librarian were found. Sven was in the cargo hold the Grey Knights attacked along side the Emperor's Hound's. The battle was short and resulted in the death of five terminators and a Grey Knight the Chapter Master was mortally wounded but Sven was banished in to the warp by Mehernus and the Grey Knights. Geneseed, organisation and tactics The geneseed origin is unknown and as a result it's rare, thus whole campaigns have been started just to get one geneseed back in to the circulation of the Chapter. The fleet based chapter recruits when ever it can buy they only get a enough for their geneseed stock. The Emperor's Hound's are a multi cultural chapter with some marines from Ultramar, Cadia, Pavonis and Aurelia and much more. Organisation and Tactics The chapter's organisation is five companies with around one hundred in each. Due to their tactics of heavy full on assault. "Get in to melee as soon as possible" is now the Hound's fight their vehicles will almost always have dozer blades, siege weapons and flamers. The Emperor's Hound's have a unique vehicle called the, 'Fist-Hound' The Fist-Hound is a troop carrier it can carry a squad of marines, it has a inferno cannon as main weapon and twin linked heavy bolters on sponson, it has a dozer blade with a rotary saw blade. Another variant has just a block of pure adamantiam on the front, a melta cannon and is turbo charged to give two times more power, it's primary use is to clear a path through barricades, trenches and even buildings. Then the rhinos, etc follow it through. Gear The Emperor's Hound's have a lot of Mk 8 armor, this may be due to the Inquisition ties. Every scout is given a mono molecular sabre and when elevated to full battle brother they are given a sword once again of mono molecular level. A sergeant is given a power sword or at his discretion a power fist. Captain's are given what ever they wish as a melee weapon. Chaplains are once again given any weapon they choose but it must be blunt based and powered. Apart from those ranks the gear is the same as any other chapter. Notable Members Chapter Master Drax Brandor: The Chapter Master has some how managed to get hold of a Nemesis sword a nd that is his melee weapon he wields it alongside a plasma pistol. He leads the 1st Company and is very much a lead from the front. Captain Copeur Tamdem: leader of the second company, he is a tactical genius and master. People naturally follow him. Sergeant Vanguard Firmer Gordwan: A Vanguard is a elite captain body guard in this case Firmer is the body guard of the fifth company captain. Scout Sergeant Hey-Tier: The Chapter's most seasoned scout he trains the new brothers he also just appears no matter where that company is. Notable Battles - Coming soon Relationships Allies (Feel free to add your own) Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By: About: (Feel free to add your own) Category:Commisar Wadders Category:Space Marine Chapters